rose and dimitri after 7 years
by emariie
Summary: imagian if dimitri accepted tasha's offer and 7 years later he ruturns how will rose react will she be able to keep her kids a secret from him or will he find ou the kids are his too
1. Chapter 1

Im sitting on the couch with lissa when she suddenly said "um rose Tasha is coming to visit became I'm pregnant and that means dimitri will be coming to sorry rose she insisted" she looked at me and sees fear in my eyes she pulls me into a hug

**Flashback **

I walk into the gym to start training with dimitri when I see alberta standing there I am a bit confused she said " dimitri asked me to give you this letter" I walk out of the gym and started towards my room opening the letter

_My dearest rosa im am sorry I have accepted tasha's offer to become her gardian im so very sorry I will always love you _

_Dimitri_

After I read the letter I felt tears forming so I ran to my room I would not let anyone see the unbreakable rose cry as soon as I closed the door I fell to the ground crying thinking this is not happening

**End of flashback **

"Lissa what am I supposed to do I have not seen him in 7 years I do not want him to find out about lily and Claire you rember a week after he left I fount out I was a month pregnant with lily and Claire"

lissa pulled me into a hug and said "its going to be ok im going to put you and the girls in the secret room so he may be staying in the same house but he wont find out about the girls unless you tell him but he will see you because you're my guardian" I hugged her back and said "thank you liss you are the best friend I could ever ask for god I hope no one asks how I got pregnant by dimitri its because of me being shadow kissed life sucks sometimes.

**Chapter 2**

I was talking to liss when someone knocked on the door lily yelled ill get it I wanted to stop her I knew it was dimitri and tasha but she was to fast she opened the door a 6'7 Russian bent down and said "hey sweetie is prinsess lissa here"

lily said yea follow me" lily lead them to liss and I both dimitri froze for a minute then I got up and said come on lily lets find your sister clair and put you two to bed yes mama just before I left the room with the kids Claire said "hey mama who our dad" CLAIRE I yelled "please mama tell us" I sighed and said Claire sweetie I will not tell you who but I will tell you this your father is a damper then they looked at me shocked I put them to bed and kissed their forhead and said "good night my babies" they both said good night mama"

I turned the lights out walked out and closed the door I headed over to liss she was still talking tasha and dimitri when out of nowhere chistian calls me into the kitchen to talk hey rose are you ok with him being him? I said " not really I have thing strong erge to punch him and not just the one time either for what he did to me"

he chuckled and said god knows he deserves it for what he did to you just tell me if your going to do that I want to be there to hear the sound of his nose breaking you always start hitting and the nose oh and do it when lissa is not around or she will heal him and that's not right he diserves the pain he gets he said with a evil smirk"

I chucked and said "Christian your like the brother I never had"

"Thanks rose that means a lot"

I walk out of the kitchen to find dimitri staring at me about to say something to me rosa can we talk?

I say "don't you dare call me that you lost that right when you left and no we can not talk unless its guardian business I want nothing to do with you"

I see hurt in his face and walk to lissa hey liss can you look after my kids im going to the gym to blow off some steem

She looks at me and says "sure no problem have fun"

So I go to my room and get changed in my workout clothes and head to them gym and start attacking the punching bag

DPV

After rose told me to get lost and went to the gym I walk over to lissa and ask "hey lissa why does rose not want to talk to me"

She looked shocked at my question

And says " you kidding me right you left her 7 years ago and want to know why she hates you well lets start when she got that letter her heart shattered Christian and I found her broken we tried to help her pick up the pieces but she moved on she cries herself to sleep and refused to eat until she found out she was pregnant then started eating for the kids sake. She hates you because you left her when she thought you loved her and left her shattered and in pain"

"Oh my god I have to make in up to her"

"well shes at the court gym"

"thank you lissa"

"you welcome"

" I think ill go and find her"

" good luck

RPV

I don't know how long I was punching that punching bag it felt like days but in reality its was only a few hours I kept punching away all my anger and frustration over dimitri saying out loud how dare he return after 7 years expecting me to welcome him with open arms I kept punching and then I felt arms wrap around my waist I spun around to find dimitri I stepped back and broke from his hold and said what do you think you doing you ass he did not hesitate he learned forward and kissed me and not just any kiss a strong passionate one that sent shock waves through my body he pulled away and said "I know you cant resist me"

It was true he kissed me again just as passionate one too the only difference is that I kissed him back thinking no this cant be happening but I cant stop myself we kept kissing the kisses get more and more passionate


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was talking to liss when someone knocked on the door lily yelled ill get it I wanted to stop her I knew it was dimitri and tasha but she was to fast she opened the door a 6'7 Russian bent down and said "hey sweetie is prinsess lissa here"

lily said yea follow me" lily lead them to liss and I both dimitri froze for a minute then I got up and said come on lily lets find your sister clair and put you two to bed yes mama just before I left the room with the kids Claire said "hey mama who our dad" CLAIRE I yelled "please mama tell us" I sighed and said Claire sweetie I will not tell you who but I will tell you this your father is a damper then they looked at me shocked I put them to bed and kissed their forhead and said "good night my babies" they both said good night mama"

I turned the lights out walked out and closed the door I headed over to liss she was still talking tasha and dimitri when out of nowhere chistian calls me into the kitchen to talk hey rose are you ok with him being him? I said " not really I have thing strong erge to punch him and not just the one time either for what he did to me"

he chuckled and said god knows he deserves it for what he did to you just tell me if your going to do that I want to be there to hear the sound of his nose breaking you always start hitting and the nose oh and do it when lissa is not around or she will heal him and that's not right he diserves the pain he gets he said with a evil smirk"

I chucked and said "Christian your like the brother I never had"

"Thanks rose that means a lot"

I walk out of the kitchen to find dimitri staring at me about to say something to me rosa can we talk?

I say "don't you dare call me that you lost that right when you left and no we can not talk unless its guardian business I want nothing to do with you"

I see hurt in his face and walk to lissa hey liss can you look after my kids im going to the gym to blow off some steem

She looks at me and says "sure no problem have fun"

So I go to my room and get changed in my workout clothes and head to them gym and start attacking the punching bag

DPV

After rose told me to get lost and went to the gym I walk over to lissa and ask "hey lissa why does rose not want to talk to me"

She looked shocked at my question

And says " you kidding me right you left her 7 years ago and want to know why she hates you well lets start when she got that letter her heart shattered Christian and I found her broken we tried to help her pick up the pieces but she moved on she cries herself to sleep and refused to eat until she found out she was pregnant then started eating for the kids sake. She hates you because you left her when she thought you loved her and left her shattered and in pain"

"Oh my god I have to make in up to her"

"well shes at the court gym"

"thank you lissa"

"you welcome"

" I think ill go and find her"

" good luck

RPV

I don't know how long I was punching that punching bag it felt like days but in reality its was only a few hours I kept punching away all my anger and frustration over dimitri saying out loud how dare he return after 7 years expecting me to welcome him with open arms I kept punching and then I felt arms wrap around my waist I spun around to find dimitri I stepped back and broke from his hold and said what do you think you doing you ass he did not hesitate he learned forward and kissed me and not just any kiss a strong passionate one that sent shock waves through my body he pulled away and said "I know you cant resist me"

It was true he kissed me again just as passionate one too the only difference is that I kissed him back thinking no this cant be happening but I cant stop myself we kept kissing getting more and more passionate with each kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

His hands start to pull of my shirt when I say stop he looks at me shocked

And says, " What is it "

Dimitri were in a gym what if someone walk in" he then realises and grabs my hand drags me out the door we end up back at the house with Lissa looking at us suspiciously questioning me through the bond

"Rose what going on"

"Nothing"

"Tell the truth"

I look at Dimitri

He says "I never stoped loving you I left to give you the chance to a great guardian"

I look at him with love and give him a very hungry and passionate kiss he kisses me back and then says, "are we back together? Instead of answering I kiss him again

"Ill take that a yes" I smiled and nodded

Lissa was sitting there almost laughing and suddenly says

"Oh I see now dam dimitri your good at winning her heart back but if you shatter it again so help there will be no place in this world safe for you I will hunt you down to the end of time" she smiled evilly we both knew she was not kidding

I looked at dimitri and said ill be right back I need to go and get the kids Claire and lily he look at me and nods he also asks who's the father I say

"You are their father" he looked shocked and confused

Its because I'm shadow kissed that I can have kids with dampirs he smiled and said I'm coming in to can I tell them I'm their dad he asked hopefully "yes"

We walked in and woke them up lily looked confused

Mama why is that man in our room? Well sweetie he's you dad" she looked happy and surprised and run up and hugged him. He picked her up while I picked up Claire we walked out with a child in each of our arms Lissa looked back at forth between us and smiled.

Hey Lissa can speak to you?

Sure follow me

DPV

Lissa led me into a blank room and locked the door what's up Dimitri

"Can you after the kids tomorrow I want to take rose out I'm going to propose to her I been back a month I cant Imagine life without her". "She squealed and said apsalootly good luck man"

We walked back into the room and swooped rose up bridal style and headed the bedroom kissing her while walking the kids are in bed asleep

I placed her on the bed and started kissing her she was back my hands slid down her shirt and lifted it of her head and through it to the floor then rose flipped me over with her on top now she was pulling my top off as more clothes came we got more passionate towards each other

RPV

He pulled away I started to protest when he came down and started trailing kisses down my neck then he started trailing kisses all over my body then we lay there wrapped in each other arms with sheets over us and I started to fall asleep when I was pulled into a spirit dream.


	4. renevge

Its was Lissa who made this spirit dream rose how you going your aura is glowing you in love and you sleeping with him I thought you angry at him" "liss I am I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me" I smiled evilly how I'm going to spar with him tomorrow liss I love him but he needs to pay for what he did to me" ok rose if your sure" and with that the dream faded I woke up early dimitri was still asleep so I got dressed in my workout clothes left him a note

_Dimitri I've gone to the gym to workout I expect you to come when you wake up so we can spar do you really think I forgive that easily its just every time you kiss I lose track of my thoughts and forget why I am angry at you and you better come _

_Rose._

I headed down to the gym and started punching a dummy

DPV

I woke up to an empty bed but I found a note from rose it said

_Dimitri I've gone to the gym to workout I expect you to come when you wake up so we can spar do you really think I forgive that easily its just every time you kiss I lose track of my thoughts and forget why I am angry at you and you better come _

_Rose._

I was shocked her word hurt so I will respect her wishes maybe she will eventually forgive me I get changed and head down to the gym where I find rose beating the crap out of a cowboy dummy so I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist she instantly turns around and steppes back out of my grasp and shifts into a sparing mode I sigh and do the same

RPV

We stood there circling each other then I finally had enough and my fist collided with his nose I herd a crack and blood splatted every where I broke his nose I smiled that's for leaving in the first place with that bitch Tasha in the first place" then I kicked him in the gut he fell over in pain then my final strike I kicked him in the nuts he lay there hand in between his legs almost crying in pain I left but before I left the room I said we will pick this up tomorrow no excuses and we will keep sparing until I forgive you he just nodded so we kept sparing for the next 2 weeks and every time I kicked his ass he taught me that much well he had no chance until I forgave him feeling good about myself then he pulled me into a deep passionate and hungry kiss we had not kisses in week because my anger for what he did to me stoped his we even slept in separate until I forgave him he kissed me I kissed back and one thing led to another we had sex and smiled and looked at each other with love. He was saw all over from the sparing but he knew he deserved it.


End file.
